


A Good Start

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Hancock catches Nora staring at his knife, he offers her a closer look. He never figured she'd enjoy it as much as he did.





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Knifeplay
> 
> Normal warnings here about how knifeplay is dangerous.

 

John couldn’t stop his grin as he stared at his vaultie from beneath the brim of his hat. She sat in front of the fire they’d built in the middle of the broken down house they’d taken shelter in for the night, dressed in just a shirt and some sweats.

Her vault suit hung over a chair on the other side of the fire, drying after the surprise radstorm.

But fuck, he loved a good radstorm. It crawled along his skin, spoke to the radiation that played through his DNA and made him a ghoul. It had him hard as fuck, too.

If he’d been in Goodneighbor, it would have been fucking easy to find someone to work that off with. He’d grab himself a nice girl, maybe a ghoul who’d feel that same need he did.

But he wasn’t in Goodneighbor. Nah, instead he’d followed Nora’s tight fucking ass out there on some stupid settlement bullshit. They’d gotten caught in the radstorm, and since Nora didn’t tolerate rads as well as most folks, it had required getting her out of the storm and out of that vault suit.

And wasn’t he surprised to find what was under the suit? The shy girl who rarely looked him right in the eyes wore red lace panties, a bow right there in the front. And even better? Those eyes of hers were cracked wide as she stared at where he rolled his blade over his knuckles.

Yeah, that girl had the sort of fascination with his blade that would have perked up his interest in a heartbeat. His favorite fucking type was a girl who wanted shit she didn’t know about. That innocent look of interest in something she needed someone to show her about.

And fuck if John wasn’t willing to show that vaultie any level of perversion she wanted to see.

Nora’s thighs pressed against each other, and she shifted before crossing her arms.

Damn, he’d bet she was soaked. Hoping that he’d fall asleep and she’d get to get herself off? Or hell, maybe the poor girl didn’t even do that. Wouldn’t shock him.

First time she’d strolled into his city, those thick glasses perched on her nose, her hair pulled back, a blush on her cheeks when he’d called her sister and flashed her a grin. Yeah, that shy girl might not get herself off. Made him even more into the idea of stripping off those drenched lace panties of hers and getting a taste.

“What you thinking about there, sunshine?”

She jumped, then swallowed loudly, and didn’t that make her sound like caught prey? “What?”

John rolled his blade over his knuckles again, the knife like another limb of his. “I asked what you’re thinking about.” A soft chuckle left John’s throat. “Well ain’t that a pretty blush?”

Nora tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, but it was already braided back. Fuck those little nervous tics made him smile. “Nothing.”

“Nothing? Lotta staring for nothing. Pretty sure it’s something.”

Her tongue wet her bottom lip in a slow swipe that had John thinking about what else that tongue could do.

John flipped the knife until he held it by the hilt. “This seems to be catching your interest. Why’s that?”

“You’re playing with a knife, and you ask me why I’m noticing?”

Ah, finally she was going to play.

He balanced the hilt on his open palm. “That ain’t it. Come on, sunshine, don’t bullshit me. You should know I ain’t the type you could fool. You got a kink for blades there?”

“A kink?” She let out an almost hysterical laugh, breathy and thin. “I don’t have kinks, and even if I did, I wouldn’t talk to you about them..”

“Why not?”

“You’re a friend, and you’re a pervert, and you’re-”

John flipped his hand to catch the blade by the handle. “Let’s cut you off before you say something you’ll feel bad about later. And yeah, I am a pervert, which makes me an expert. You should always consult experts, shouldn’t you?”

She worked her bottom lip with her teeth. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t have kinks.”

“Right, sunshine, and I don’t care for chems.” He tossed her a wink as he pulled off his hat and dropped it to the floor beside him. She struck him as the type who’d do better with some eye contact. “Kinks ain’t a dirty word, you know, especially not with me.”

“Right, because you have a bunch I bet.”

Ah, how cute. She thought she’d embarrass him.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Like what?” She tossed it out like a dare between them.

And John picked that shit up, not one to let a good challenge pass him by. “A never-ending list, sunshine. Bondage, spanking, begging, choking-”

Nora leaned over and pressed her hand over his mouth. “You’re not supposed to say things like that.”

John twisted his hand to keep the blade away from her. Last thing he needed was to accidentally nick her. Girl wasn’t ready for shit like that, and shit like that should never be an accident. He flicked his head to knock free her hand. “Why not? Ain’t shy about it, ain’t a bad thing. Come on, sunshine, tell me one of yours.”

She looked down like she’d just realized she was all but straddling his lap. Still, she didn’t move back. “I’m not kidding. I don’t have any. I’m boring.”

John cocked up an eyebrow ridge. “Boring? Bullshit. You come from two hundred years in the past, you give a middle finger to our biggest boogeyman, and you happen to wear red panties that I ain’t ever seen the likes of. Nah, you ain’t boring.”

“Well, I’ve never done any of those things you mentioned.”

“Ain’t never done isn’t the same thing as ain’t into. I saw you eyeing my knife, saw all that shifting you were doing. Seems you have an interest.”

“An interest isn't a kink.”

“Maybe not, but it’s a hell of a good start.” He set his free hand on her hip, letting his finger slip beneath the waist of the sweats to feel the lace of her underwear. “So, you interested in maybe seeing if we can turn that interest into a full-on kink?”

Nora’s gaze shifted from John to the knife. “What will you do?”

John caught her chin and turned her face back to him, wanting to read her while they talked. “Nothing you don’t want. You say stop, we stop. We’ll just explore a bit, have a little fun. Won’t break the skin, won’t see a speck of blood, won’t fuck you.”

“You won’t?” The moment she asked, disappointment coloring the words, that blush returned.

“Nah. Not tonight. Want you to make sure that’s the shit you want, and tonight ain’t the best time to figure it out. Don’t worry, though, you won’t miss it, trust me.”

“What if I don’t like it?”

John’s thumb rubbed across her bottom lip, the fullness of it tempting. “Then you say so, and we never try it again. Ain’t about to push you into shit. So, sunshine, what do you think?”

Waiting was fucking hard. He didn't want to push her, but he’d be a liar if he didn’t admit to how disappointed he’d be if she turned him down. Each little move she made had him thinking about how fucking good she’d look if they indulged in all those kinks he’d mentioned. He wanted to help her try shit out, to tell her what it was about, to show it to her, to watch her discover it.

But he waited. It had to be her choice, and even if he knew damned well she'd like it, she had to want it.

After enough time that he could swear his heart stuttered to a stop a few times, she nodded. “Yes, please.”

John slid his hand forward over her jaw, to cup the back of her neck. “Kissing you okay?”

She nodded, so he pulled her forward for a kiss. Not the teasing she probably was used to, but John wasn’t a gentle, ease into shit sort of man. Nah, he gave her a real glimpse into him. The rough side, the rogue, the asshole who was always trying to prove himself.

Her gasp went straight to his cock, but fuck if he didn’t like it. He didn’t let her get used to anything, though. A quick kiss before he released her, then twisted so she sat on the floor and he knelt between her thighs.

“You care about these sweats? Because I’ll buy you a new pair when we get back to Goodneighbor.”

She shook her head, and he knew dragging any real words from her would be hell. That was okay, the sounds he wanted to hear from her weren’t words anyway.

He hooked his knife into the waist of her sweats, careful to avoid the panties, and pulled them down. The fabric parted, his blade sharp enough to split it without hesitation. The skin that came into view as he did it made his mouth water.

He repeated the action on the other leg, then pulled the fabric, helped when she lifted her ass and tossed it aside.

“Gotta say, never thought of you as a lingerie sort of girl.” John flipped the blade to drag the unsharpened back against her leg. He’d promised no broken skin, no blood, and he damned well would keep that promise.

The threat alone seemed to work for Nora, who had a full body shiver roll on through her. Her legs parted, too, spreading a little wider like an invitation.

Yeah, no sex had been a good fucking idea, but right about then he was regretting the fuck outta that promise.

He pulled the knife up to the hem of her shirt, then cocked up his eyebrow ridge in question.

A quick nod and he turned the blade around then sliced through her shirt with a single jerk. Nothing beneath, a fact that almost disappointed him with a lack of more red lace.

Then again, when he saw her pink tipped nipples, that disappointment slipped away. How could he be disappointed with how fucking good she looked?

He turned the knife to the flat side and dragged it down over her collar blade. He went down, over the top of her breast, then circled her nipple. It hardened beneath the touch, just fucking begging for him to take it between his lips.

And why fucking not?

John leaned in and licked across it, sure to stick his tongue out enough she saw the red against that pink nipple of hers, wanting to make sure she saw everything. 

A sharp inhale was her response, so he latched his lips around it and sucked once, tongue pressing. Her back arched forward into the touch. Fuck, yes, he’d known she’d respond like this. Knew she’d have that flash in her eyes, that want, that shy uncertainty. 

He released her nipple before using the flat side of the knife over her other breast, trailing it in a feather-light stroke over the bottom swell of her breast, his lips pressing kisses wherever he could find. Her throat, her chest, her shoulders. 

Even as he kissed, he kept a careful grip on the knife. It slid down over her ribs. Each valley, the dip between each rib, the blade dipped into. “How’s that feel, sunshine?” He peered up at her, catching her lust-drunk eyes.

“Good.”

“Good? See, I told you you weren’t as innocent as you think. What do you think about a little more? No blood, but I’ll add some scratches that’ll be like red welts. We’ll see if that keeps up all this lust, huh?”

She nodded after a thin moan.

“Words. I want words.”

“Yes, I want that.” 

His lips pulled into a grin at the breathy way she’d said it, like a plea. “Good answer.” He tipped the blade to drag the point down her front, over her ribs. As he’d promise, a thin pink line appeared after the edge passed. Not deep enough to cut the skin, just to leave those welts.

After he drew on across her ribs, he pulled the knife away and traced it with his tongue, the skin warm and flushed beneath him. 

And the sound she made? Nothing of the soft moaning she’d done before, nothing unsure. No, her hands flew up to grasp his arms, fingers digging in, a cry on her lips.

“Like that, huh?” 

He tossed the blade aside when she pulled him closer. She’d had her taste, a good first try. Next time he’d tie her down, make sure she couldn’t move so he could have a lot more fun with that knife. Judging from the way she took his lips in a kiss, she’d be on board for next time. 

John moved in closer, his legs straddling one of hers, leaving his knee just below her cunt. He put a hand behind her neck to return the kiss, his tongue slipping past her lips, his other hand alternating between her breast and that raised scratch he’d left. 

Each pass of his fingers over that mark, she’d lift her hips to rub against his thigh. The heat of her cunt soaked through her panties and his pants, burning into his leg. Hell, he’d bet if she kept at it a while, he’d feel her wetness, too. 

He broke the kiss as his fingers danced over the mark. “You think I could touch you, sunshine? If not, you can keep up that grinding my thigh.” 

Nora took his wrist and pushed it down until his fingers brushed the waist those fucking red panties. He figured he could forgive the lack of response because that showed she was into it. 

He went back to the kiss as he moved his hand into the front of her underwear, fingers seeking her clit. He found it, already swollen, and even the first brush of his fingers caused those hips to thrust up.

Still, he kept at it. He stroked her clit, using his thumb to pull back the hood. He pulled back from the kiss to shift down until his lips could toy along the scratch he’d left. His words growled out between the kisses. “Fuck, sunshine, you’re even better than I figured you would be. Always knew you’d be fun, but fuck if I expected quite this much fun.” 

Her hips tilted up, her fingers still tight around his arms. “Please, John.” 

And wasn’t that plea the best thing he’d heard? He pressed his fingers against her cunt, slowing to see if she tensed, if she pulled back. Nah, she pushed toward him, so he took the invitation and pressed into her with two fingers. His thumb stroked her clit as he fucked her with slow pumps of his fingers. Yeah, her cunt made him wish it was his cock inside her, but this was still a hell of a lot more than he’d ever expected to have. If her excitement said shit, this wouldn’t be their last dip in this pool, and he’d have the chance to really play with her later.

So John enjoyed the moment for what it was. He focused on the way her cunt gripped his fingers, on the slickness that covered them, on the way her breath panted out, the rise and fall of her chest, the way her tits moved as she breathed. Best of all? That gasping sound she made when his lips would move over the scratch. It told him she liked that, and as a man who had a pretty close relationship with his knives, he fucking loved it.

Her legs tried to close, trapping his hand and his knee between her thighs as she came. She tightened down around his fingers, her nails biting into his arms, a faint moan filling the room. 

The good thing about his cock being safely put away was he got to see it. He wasn’t distracted by his own body, so he caught the flush on her chest, the way her tits pressed out, the roll of her hips, the sweat the ran down between her breasts to her navel. He’d have missed all that if he was balls deep and focused on himself. 

She relaxed after a moment, the tension easing from her body, her eyes closed. He toyed with her lips in an almost there kiss as she caught her breath, as her body kept squeezing down on his fingers in weakening waves. 

Her eyes cracked open after a while, soft and trusting. Fuck, that got to him, that trust. 

“Hey there, sunshine. How ya feeling?” He moved back enough to see her well but stayed close enough she couldn’t hide. 

“Fine.” 

“Fine, huh? Back to not talking?”

She swallowed, a loud gulp before she shifted. When she did, it caused his fingers to move inside her, and her eyes widened like she just noticed, a shudder running through her. “Why do we need to talk? This wasn’t even sex.” 

“It was sex, sunshine. Even if I didn’t put my dick in you, it was still sex, and if we can manage that, we can manage a conversation afterward.” 

She moved her hips again, pulling back enough that he slid his fingers from her. “What is there to talk about?” 

“About if you liked it, if you didn’t, how you feel. Lots of options for conversation.” 

She stared at him with a full on pout on those lips of hers, one too fucking cute for her own good. “Yes, I liked it, I feel fine, everything was good. Are we done?” 

A chuckled left John’s lips before he shifted over, then pulled her against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand drifting over the scratch. “You are a brat, ain’t you? That’ll work for now.” 

She pulled her thighs together, body rigid. “What am I supposed to do now?” 

“Not a thing. Just relax, huh?”

She nodded toward his crotch and the way his cock pressed out the fabric of his pants. “And that?” 

“You got a kid; I’m sure you know what that is.” 

She tossed him a glare. “I mean do you need me to. . .”

John kissed her head before he leaned to the side so she rested more fully against him. “Nah. Just take it easy with me. We got time to try more later.” 

“There will be a later?”

He huffed a soft laugh at the stupid question. “I sure fucking hope so, sunshine, because that? That was barely a taste of what I want.” 

She said nothing in response, but after a moment, she curled closer into his side, her cheek coming to rest on his chest the tension leaving her. 

Yeah, he couldn’t wait for later. 

  
  
  



End file.
